


Epilogue for "Atlantis Will Rise Again Someday"

by skaredykat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, Deliberate Badfic, M/M, Mary Sue, Minor Character Death, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaredykat/pseuds/skaredykat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>John watched from the puddlejumper (he'd named this one Tinkerbell) as Atlantis rose from the seafloor in all her sparkling majesty. It was almost as if the city's spires were dancing in a sky filled with light, it was so beautiful.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue for "Atlantis Will Rise Again Someday"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Atlantis Will Rise Again Someday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/24246/chapters/293744) (Chapter 24 of her [McShep Drabble Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/24246/)), by [danceswithgary](http://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary).
> 
> Inspired by [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/danceswithgary/profile)[**danceswithgary**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/danceswithgary/)'s beautiful setup (and its sad lack of azure orbs), my unholy love of on-purpose badfic, and my belief that adding unicorns can improve (almost?) any SGA story, I committed commentfic. It's a sequel to a drabble [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/danceswithgary/profile)[**danceswithgary**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/danceswithgary/) wrote for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/stargateland/profile)[**stargateland**](http://community.livejournal.com/stargateland/) Bad!fic challenge. That story, which you'll want to start with, is:  
> [Atlantis Will Rise Again Someday](http://danceswithgary.livejournal.com/469120.html) (or [here at the AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/24246/chapters/293744)), McKay/Sheppard, 100 words.
> 
>  **Warnings:** On-purpose badfic. Contains: Epithets, cliches, and songfic. Brief reference to death of an OFC. Additional content warning (story spoiler) in endnote.

John watched from the puddlejumper (he'd named this one Tinkerbell) as Atlantis rose from the seafloor in all her sparkling majesty. It was almost as if the city's spires were dancing in a sky filled with light, it was so beautiful.

He turned to Rodney, looked deep into the scientist's azure orbs, and exclaimed, "At last we can go home, Rodney!"

The soldier had always known they would be able to some day.

Rodney had spouted a lot of scientific gobbledygook, and he and the fluffy-haired Czech had gestured wildly and run around, and eventually all their dreams had come true: a way to generate enough power to lift Atlantis up and return to the city, using the magical horns of a race of unicorns that had been hiding on the planet their Beta-site was on.

John knew the unicorns wouldn't mind being sacrificed for such a great cause, plus once their horns were sawn off they tasted good too, with some barbecue sauce. And it turned out Lorne was a mean hand at grilling unicorn-steak, another reason for John to really like his second-in-command. (But not _that_ way, liking someone _that way_ was reserved for Rodney, as it had been ever since that unforgettable moment in Antarctica when John had first lifted his gaze to see the orange-fleece-clad genius ranting at him.)

This time, watching the city ascend, it was Rodney whose eyes were damp.

John wondered if Rodney was remembering Maria Sussky, the brave marine Lieutenant and zoology Ph.D. who had died from injuries she received when she fell off a cliff just after she'd radioed in to tell about her discovery of the valley of the magical unicorns.

Thinking of sacrifices and bravery and how life must go on, the spiky-haired Colonel looked out the puddlejumper windshield again and feasted his eyes on the vision of Atlantis majestically rising from the sea, backlit by the rose and golden hues of the early-morning sky.

Then John took Rodney's hand and said, "You did it Rodney. And you're the only one I want, you make me shine just like the sun--"

"Don't you _dare_ ascend on me!" screeched Rodney, so John had to giving him a loving headslap to shut him up before he could continue, whispering, "You're the one that I adore, you're the only one I need in my life," as he leaned in for their first, perfect kiss.

That was when the puddlejumper started softly playing "Falling Into You" through its audio system.

 

 _the end_

 

 **musical "inspirations" (forgive me):**  
The Rising - Bruce Springsteen  
You're The Only One - Eric Benet  
You're The Only One - Keith Urban  
and of course  
Falling Into You - Celine Dion

**Author's Note:**

>  **Additional Warning:** Also contains: Violence against unicorns.
> 
> Originally posted [as commentfic](http://danceswithgary.livejournal.com/469120.html) at [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/danceswithgary/profile)[**danceswithgary**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/danceswithgary/)'s LJ.
> 
>  
> 
> This work also owes much to some of my other favorite SGA unicorn-enhanced badfic parodies: [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/cupidsbow/profile)[**cupidsbow**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/cupidsbow/)'s [With 6 You Get Unicorns](http://cupidsbow.livejournal.com/276599.html) (and its prequel [8 ways not to write a fanfic](http://cupidsbow.livejournal.com/258701.html)), and [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/devilldoll/profile)[**devildoll**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/devildoll/)'s [Still The One](http://svmadelyn.livejournal.com/321001.html?thread=3854569#t3854569).


End file.
